＿＿
＿＿ (アンダーバー), hay Underbar, là một utaite sở hữu chất giọng có chiều sâu thường phóng tác các bản hát lại. Anh cũng thêm vào nhiều giọng của mình để hóa thân thành những nhân vật bài hát đề cập tới; dẫu vậy, thỉnh thoảng anh cũng hợp tác với những utaite khác Anh hay đưa vào video hình ảnh mặt nạ thương hiệu độc quyền, che đi khuôn mặt của mình trong PV gốc. Thông thường, các video của anh được đặt tên “Freedom" (フリーダム) và chúng đều là những bản nhại ngớ ngẩn. Dù vây, đôi lúc anh cũng hát một cách bình thường, anh đánh dấu những video này dưới cái tên "Futsuudom" (フツーダム), ghép bởi “bình thường" (futsuu) và “tự do” (freedom). Fan gọi anh một cách trìu mến là “An-san”. Một số video của anh được đánh dấu "Anfluenza" (アンフルエンザ, ghép bởi "Andaabaa" và "influenza".(bệnh cúm) Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # Asymmetry (Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 2, 2012) # nanoir (Phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 3, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 01 tháng 3, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại -Freedom ver.- (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) (2009.10.27) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" -Freedom ver.- (2009.11.24) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" -Freedom ver.- (2009.12.04) # "Mandoragora" (2010.01.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.01.18) # "Kou'un no Tsubo (Fortune Points) -Freedom ver.- (2010.04.01) # "Nana Nana★Fever Miracle Tonight" -Freedom ver.- (2010.04.13) # "Shinseikatsu Zenzen Yoyuu Disco" (I Totally Can't Afford This New Lifestyle Disco) (2010.05.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.07.27) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" -Freedom ver.- (2010.08.26) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.09.17) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -Freedom ver.- (2010.10.13) # "Synthesizer" (2010.11.28) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" (A Blazing Merry Christmas) -Freedom ver.- (2010.12.27) # "I love you, I need you" (2011.01.05) # "Mousou Sketch" -Freedom ver.- (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.12) # "Sakura Manzokution" (Cherry Blossom Satisfaction) -Freedom ver.- ("Sakura Reflection" parody) (2011.01.19) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) -Freedom ver.- (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" -Freedom ver.- (2011.02.19) # "Kiritosen" -Freedom ver.- (2011.03.26) # "Hitori" (Alone) -Acapella Freedom ver.- (2011.06.13) # "Love Your Life" (2011.07.29) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) -Freedom ver.- (2011.08.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Freedom ver.- feat. ＿＿ và Nano (2011.09.29) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) -Freedom ver.- (2011.12.04) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You can Eat?) -Freedom ver.- feat. ＿＿ và Nano (2011.12.16) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. ＿＿, che:Sakurai và Hitori (2012.01.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" -Freedom ver.- (2012.01.03) # "Hope" (2012.02.24) # "Moyashi Otoko" (Frail Man) (Original) (2012.02.14) # "m-flo Shoushuuriki" -remix- feat. ＿＿, che:Sakurai, LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu, Satoumeme, oyo, Keroppusu và Sena (2012.03.26) # "te-yut-te" -Freedom ver.- (2012.03.29) # "1000%SPARKING" (Negima!? OP) -Freedom ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.06.29) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and the Peaceful Fruit) (2012.07.07) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) -Freedom ver.- (2012.07.13) # "Electrical Zombies" -Freedom ver.- (2012.07.28) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) -Freedom ver.- (2012.09.21) # "Shokora to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorite) (2012.10.19) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) -Freedom ver. Live action PV- (2012.10.26) # "Moyashi Onna" (Frail Girl) (Original) (2012.11.17) # "Pierrot" (2012.12.08) # "Gigantic O.T.N." -Freedom ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite" -Freedom ver.- (2012.12.24) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) (2013.01.05) # "Nou Shou Sakuetsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Freedom ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) feat. ＿＿ và Chinori (Rap) (2013.02.01) # "America" (2013.03.14) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found A Way to be Happy Forever.) -Freedom ver.- (2013.03.29) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) -Freedom ver.- (2013.06.01) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) -Freedom ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Omatsuri Undo World" (2013.08.26) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. ＿＿ và recog (2013.08.31) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.13) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.27) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" -Freedom ver.- (2013.10.04) # "Usotsuki Peter Pan" (2013.11.08) # "Kokoro＊Palette" (2013.11.29) # "Zutto Maekara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) # "Okochama Sensou" -Freedom ver.- (2013.12.18) # "Match Uri Girl" (Match-selling Girl) (Original) (2013.12.31) # "Wonder Wormhole" (2014.01.19) # "Daisanji Pudding Sensou" -Freedom ver.- (2014.01.25) # "Jigoku no Sata mo Kane Shidai" (2014.03.14) # "Uso Mitai na Omoide ~ Haisai Obachama Bakushinki ~" -Freedom ver.- (2014.04.04) # "Panda Hero" (2014.04.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Blessing" feat. ＿＿, Akatin, Dasoku, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri và Reol (2014.04.17) # "Invisible" -Freedom ver.- (2014.05.17) # "Magician's ☆ Summer" (Original with Hyadain & ) (2014.05.30) # "Undead Enemy" (Original with & GigaP) (2014.06.20) # "glow" (2014.06.27) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" -Freedom ver.- (2014.11.15) # "Streaming Heart" (2015.01.17) }} Danh sách đĩa hát |track4composer = saiB |track4arranger = |track5title = Tropical Summer |track5lyricist = Dios |track5composer = Dios |track5arranger = |track6title = S・K・Y |track6lyricist = LiveP |track6composer = LiveP |track6arranger = |track7title = rain stops, good-bye |track7lyricist = Nio |track7composer = Nio |track7arranger = Nio |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8lyricist = kemu |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = |track9title = Nounai Denpa |track9lyricist = YM |track9composer = YM |track9arranger = |track10title = Maigo Life |track10lyricist = NishizawasanP |track10composer = NishizawasanP |track10arranger = |track11title = Suki Kirai |track11info = (＿＿, nano) |track11lyricist = Gom |track11composer = Gom |track11arranger = Gom |track12title = Moyashi Otoko |track12lyricist = ＿＿ |track12composer = ＿＿ |track12arranger = |track13title = Mahou no Kotoba Underbar |track13lyricist = ＿＿ |track13composer = ＿＿ |track13arranger = |track14title = Underbar Radio ~ futsuubamu tokubetsu-hen ~ |track14lyricist = ＿＿ |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Electrical Zombies |track15info = -Freedom ver.- |track15lyricist = DeadballP |track15composer = DeadballP |track15arranger = |track16title = Juu Mensou |track16info = -Freedom ver.- |track13lyricist = YM |track16composer = YM |track16arranger = |track16title = Moyashi Otoko |track16info = -Freedom ver.- |track13lyricist = ＿＿ |track16composer = ＿＿ |track16arranger = }} -Freedom ver.- |track1lyricist = MikitoP |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = |track2title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track2info = -Freedom ver.- |track2lyricist = Rerulili |track2composer = Rerulili |track2arranger = |track3title = Kakoshokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track3info = -Freedom ver.- |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = |track4title = Omatsuri Undo World |track4info = -Freedom ver.- |track4lyricist = YM |track4composer = YM |track4arranger = |track5title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track5info = -Freedom ver.- |track5lyricist = UtataP |track5composer = UtataP |track5arranger = |track6title = Gigantic O.T.N |track6info = -Freedom ver.- |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = Giga-P |track6arranger = |track7title = Rin-chan Nau! |track7info = -Freedom ver.- |track7lyricist = OwataP |track7composer = OwataP |track7arranger = |track8title = Andabadabada Hoshibito VS Oppaiseijin |track8lyricist = Devilish-P |track8composer = Devilish-P |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9info = -Freedom ver.- |track9lyricist = Kurousa-P |track9composer = Kurousa-P |track9arranger = |track10title = Juu Mensou |track10info = -Freedom ver.- |track10lyricist = YM |track10composer = YM |track10arranger = |track11title = Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita. |track11info = -Freedom ver.- |track11lyricist = Torii Hitsuji |track11composer = Utata-P |track11arranger = |track12title = Underbar Radio ~Furibamu toketsu hen~ |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track13lyricist = Mikito-P |track13composer = Mikito-P |track13arranger = |track14title = from Y to Y |track14lyricist = JimmySam-P |track14composer = JimmySam-P |track14arranger = |track15title = Under the King |track15info = (Bonus Track) |track15lyricist = ＿＿ |track15composer = ＿＿ |track15arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Nano-Underbar-Christmas.jpg|Nano và ___ trong "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishi no?" Underbar-Mask-Juumensou.jpg|Mặt nạ của Underbar, đươc đưa vào video "Juu Mensou" Underbar_fly_away_now.jpg|Underbar trong fly away now. Minh họa. bởi Shirasu (しらす) Thông tin thêm * Anh sử dụng một Rode NT1-A Condenser Microphone (Micro dạng tụ) và một số chương trình như Sound3 và Audacity (Trích hồ sơ cá nhân của anh trong cộng đồng Nico Nico Douga) Liên kết ngoài * Twitter * Blog Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Utaite